Madness of a Duke
by Dragon Claw92
Summary: Songfic: Nidihki had everything he could have wanted; A manor house, enchanting looks, a personal harem...but all his greed got him the one thing he deserved most. Based on 'Madness of Duke Venomania', a vocaloid song sung by Gakupo. T for violence.


A knock at the front door broke the eerie silence of the main foyer, and as he crossed the floor, Nidihki couldn't help but smile, a dark and lusting gleam reflected in his pale yellow eyes. Very few people visited him, save the occaisional woman from the village nearby his large manor, and all who did never left it again. So what if anyone wondered where they went? Nidihki's harem never left him bored, and soon another pretty face would be joining the ranks of the other beautiful women he had enchanted before her. Oh how easily they fell in love with him, bending to his every lustful whim. It was only a matter of time until a new one would be satisfying his addiction to acts of depravity.

Again the knocking came, and as it did, the smile on Nidihki's face grew larger. This was already sounding like a real winner, as persistence and impatience were two traits that he loved to see in a woman. Now he was at the door, his fingers caressing the gold colored knob lightly as he turned it. 'Welcome to my harem' he thought with a sickeningly childish glee as he pulled the door open. There on the porch was a wild-faced, yet incredibly pretty young lady, her long, amber curls pulled loosely back, with a few framing her lightly rosy cheeks, and a few others lying over her shoulders and trailing down her front, just below her armpits. Bright, lime green eyes stared into his own pale yellow ones, and an adoring smile crept across her lips. Nidihki could feel his heart begin to race, the excitement of bringing this beautiful new 'plaything' into his basement starting to cloud his perverted mind. Everything about this woman, from her amber locks to the elegant blue and white gown she wore was seemingly flawless, and already she had fallen in love with him.

"Please," Nidihki said, his tone sly and mysteriously charming. "Do come in. It is far too cold outside for such a delicate flower to be comfortable." She smiled a little more, walking closer as he held out his arms, inviting her to move in close to him. As she drew near and let him wrap his arms gently around her, Nidihki couldn't help but smirk, running his fingers through her hair as she rested her head lightly against his shoulder. This was all too easy, he thought as he loosely wrapped one of his fingers into one of the woman's long and perfectly shaped curls. Inhaling deeply and smiling even further as the soft, flowery scent of her perfume tickled his nostrils, he breathed quietly in her ear.

"Now what is a beautiful young lady such as yourself doing all the way over here at my humble and lonely abode?" The sudden stabbing pain in his chest gave more than enough of an answer. Gasping as he stumbled backwards, his pale yellow eyes stared in shock and horror as the young woman withdrew her dagger from his now freely bleeding chest. Beads of sweat slid down Nidihki's face as he looked her over, and he gasped out. "H-how…" The woman's smile had vanished by this point, replaced by a grim, though satisfied smirk as she wrapped her fingers into her amber hair and pulled, revealing it only to be a wig. Eyes narrow and hands trembling slightly, the young, green-haired man hissed through lightly gritted teeth.

"Never trust a pretty face. It'll be the death of you." Nidihki staggered, dropping tohis knees as he stared into the face and eyes of Matau, the local messenger. "I'll be taking my girlfriend back now." He continued, dropping the wig and dagger before turning to start searching the manor, ignoring as the blood seeping through Nidihki's cream shirt and forest green vest turned a bright and sickly purple, a result of his forbidden deal with Teridax. Matau showed no sign of caring, and soon the sound of many people running echoed into the foyer. A door at the far end of the room burst open, and all the women Nidihki had bewitched came running out, each looking utterly terrified. The dying man shifted, managing to move just enough to see a small and slender girl run into Matau's outstretched arms, tears streaming down her face as her lover held her close and whispered words of comfort in her ear, trailing his fingers gently through her sea blue hair and down to the small of her back. Not even sparing Nidihki a glance on the way by, Matau lead his distraught and scantily clad girlfriend outside, holding her trembling frame close to his own as they left the accursed manor, and vanished from the dying man's fading view.

Finally, the last of Nidihki's captives made her escape, her silvery blue hair tied back in a loose and messy braid, and her piercingly blue eyes holding nothing but hostility. Hesitating, she looked down upon her dying childhood friend with hatred and loathing before turning and continuing on her way, not hearing Nidihki's last words as he gasped them out after her.

"Roodaka w-wait…I…I love you…"


End file.
